


cycle of denial

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Laundry.





	cycle of denial

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s not what you think!” Yoko ends up declaring nine times out of ten, even if Hina’s actions or words really aren’t that embarrassing.

Even if nobody really believes him.

Just because they’re good friends doesn’t mean that they’re _those_ kind of friends. They’ve known each other forever; they’re comfortable with each other. Often Hina will complete Yoko’s thought when he gets stuck, and Yoko brings Hina back to his main point when he gets heated up and loses his focus.

They complement each other like that.

It’s not uncommon for them to sleep at each other’s houses, bathe together, or even share a bed. “My back hurts from your lumpy mattress,” Hina will say in jest, oblivious to the raised eyebrows from the other inhabitants of the room, which don’t go down even when Yoko says his familiar line.

Or when they’re all sitting around drinking and discussing girls, as they do, Yasu makes a comment about Yoko’s latest AV star crush being a biter, and Hina is the one to dismiss it with “Oh, he doesn’t like that.”

Hina only knows because they’re _friends_ , because over the years there has been a lot of sex talk and there was one instance where Yoko stated that he wasn’t really into being bitten. Hina has a memory like an elephant; he remembers everything, especially if it has to do with sex.

They don’t do laundry together after Hina accidentally wore a pair of Yoko’s underwear and felt the need to tell everyone with whom he came in contact. Including their radio show listeners.

It occurs to Yoko that he may be being a bit defensive when Hina starts spending a lot of his time with Maru and Yoko’s initial instinct is to pout and send passive-aggressive text messages like a jealous girlfriend. Unfortunately his brain is slower than his reflexes, but Hina responds by dragging Yoko along with them and declaring – loudly – how important Yoko is to him and that he’s basically Hina’s favorite person in the _entire universe_.

Maru just winks at him and walks on the other side.

“It’s not what you think!” Yoko exclaims when they’re tangled in limbs on the floor, someone – usually Yoko – having lost his balance or tripped over something and someone – usually Hina – rushing to catch him and ending up breaking the fall with _himself_.

Underneath him, Hina always laughs, hard enough to shake Yoko’s body as well as his, sounding a little delusional if he hit his head. He doesn’t rush to get up, lying there with his arms draped loosely around Yoko like it’s the most comfortable position in the world, and most of the time it’s Yoko who has to try and wriggle out of Hina’s grasp.

And that’s when someone always walks in.

But it’s when they’re just lazing around, enjoying each other’s company, shooting pool at the bar or squeezing together on someone’s couch, Hina utilizing Yoko’s waist as an armrest and his shoulder as a chin rest, or leaning his head against Yoko’s throat so that Yoko gets a face full of hair when he turns to the side, even when they hug after teaming up to kick someone’s ass in a game or just because it’s cold outside, those words he’s said so many times don’t even cross his mind.

Because the tenth time, it’s exactly what they think.


End file.
